Bloody in The Darkness
by Aosei Rzhevsky Devushka
Summary: Haruno Sakura adalah seorang remaja kelas X-2 KSHS. Sakura akan bertemu dengan seorang sahabat baru sekaligus pembunuh kelas kakap yang selalu dicari. Siapakah orang yang akan ditemui Sakura? Warn: AU, Typo, Abal. Don't like? Don't read! RnR?


**My second fic! *tebar confetti***

**Ini fic gore pertama saia. Di chapter ini, belum ada adegan gorenya dan pairing mungkin akan muncul dengan sendirinya.**

**Gak banyak bacot karena saia tak tau ingin berbacot apa XD**

**Okeh! Langsung ajah!**

**Warning : Abal, typo, gaje, AU, OOC**(maybe)**, dll. Don't like? Don't read!**

**Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Happy Reading..**

**Bloody in The Darkness**

**Chapter 1**

**Someone' s POV**

"Haah.. PR-ku besok banyak sekali, sih?" gerutuku sambil melihat tumpukan buku Fisika, Matematika, dan Biologi yang teronggok dengan manisnya seakan-akan memintaku untuk segera menyentuhnya di atas meja belajarku.

Aku bangkit dari acara rebahanku di tempat tidurku tadi dan berjalan dengan ogah-ogahan menuju meja belajar merah maroon-ku itu. Dengan sangat terpaksa aku duduk di kursi menghadap mejaku. Malas. Satu kata yang sangat tepat untukku. Aku paling tidak suka dengan tiga pelajaran tadi. Tapi, apa daya tangan tak sampai. Hahaha.. Gak nyambung, yak? Sudahlah, abaikan saja. Aku mengambil buku cetak Biologi-ku dan membuka halaman 113. Di situ PR-nya. 1-5. Tampak sedikit, bukan? Jangan salah! Satu soal jawabannya bisa sampai 3-4 baris! Itulah yang aku tak suka di pelajaran yang satu ini. Terlalu banyak hal-hal dan istilah-istilah aneh yang harus diingat semua. Aku mengambil pena dan buku PR Biologi-ku di tas. Bayangkan saja! PR ini diberikan hari ini oleh Bu Anko si guru paling killer di sekolah dan harus dikumpul besok! Pada jam pertama pula! Haahh.. Menyebalkan!

Nomor satu.. Gambarkan alat reproduksi pada laki-laki dan sebutkan bagian-bagiannya.

"APAA?" seruku tiba-tiba. Gambar katanya? Alat reproduksi itukan rumit-rumit!

Hwaa! Capek banget itu gambarnyaa! Huh! Kita harus protes pada pengarang buku ini!

Eh, iya. Aku belum memperkenalkan diri, yak? Ehehe.. Itu namanya virus lupa sedang menyerang. Gak nyambung? Abaikan. Oke. Namaku Sakura. Haruno Sakura. Aku bersekolah di Konoha Senior High School kelas X-2. Aku anak terakhir di keluargaku. Aku punya seorang kakak perempuan, kelas XII-3. Ia juga sekolah di sekolah yang sama denganku. Namanya Ayame. Haruno Ayame. Aku juga punya seorang sahabat yang ributnya minta ampun, deh. Namanya Naruto. Lengkapnya Uzumaki Naruto. Kebetulan ia teman sebangkuku dan rumahnya hanya berjarak dua blok dari rumahku. Aku sering memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'Baka'. Kadang-kadang, sih, dia. Tapi kalo temenku yang lain manggil dia Baka, pasti si Naruto itu langsung marah. Aku 'kan sahabatnya, dapat perlakuan beda! Hehehe..

Oh ya, dia itu pecinta ramen nomor satu, lho! Si Baka itu bisa menghabiskan tiga mangkuk ramen dalam waktu 5 menit! Bayangkan saja! Aku saja membutuhkan waktu sekitar 15 menit untuk menghabiskan satu mangkuk ramen.

Ngomong-ngomong pacar, aku masih single. Entah kenapa, aku tidak berniat untuk berpacaran. Sudah banyak yang menembakku, tapi kutolak semua. Ahahaha.. Aku tenar, 'kan? Hohoho..

Ehh? PR-ku! Jam berapa sekarang? Aku langsung mendongak ke atas melihat jam dinding di kamarku.

APA? Jam sembilan? Haahh.. Sepertinya aku harus begadang malam ini. Minta buatin sama Kak Ayame? Mana mau dia ngebuatin PR-ku! Pasti dia bilang begini: "PR itu harus dibuat sendiri". Segera kuambil pensil untuk menggambar alat-alat reproduksi pada laki-laki tadi dan membuka buku Biologi yang ada sistem reproduksinya. Gambar asal-asalan sajalah! Yang penting selesai. Mulai kugerakkan pensilku itu. Hng.. Penisnya.. Terus testisnya, vas deferens-nya, kelenjar prostat, vesikula semenalis..Teruss..

Kugambar dengan sangat tidak niat walau kelar juga, sih. Nomor dua.. Jelaskan tentang siklus menstruasi.

HEE-HEE? Jelaskan? GAHH! Menyebalkan! Kubakar saja buku Biologi ini!

**-Time Skip-**

**4 jam kemudian, pukul 1 dinihari..**

"Hoaammhh.. PR-ku selesai juga.." ujarku terkantuk-kantuk.

Aku langsung melempar buku Fisika-ku itu ke atas meja dan kuhempaskan tubuhku ke atas tempat tidurku yang empuk dan nyaman. Tak lupa memasang weker. Aku langsung memeluk bantal guling kesayanganku dan kupejam mataku untuk menuju alam mimpi.

**Keesokan harinya..**

**Normal POV**

KRIIINGG…!

Jam weker di kamar Sakura sudah berbunyi untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Namun, sang pemilik kamar bercat tembok soft pink itu sama sekali tidak bergerak dari balik selimutnya yang berwarna merah maroon. Sepertinya banyak warna-warna yang senada, ya? Maklumlah, Sakura memang sangat menyukai warna pink dan teman-temannya.

Jam menunjukkan pukul setengah tujuh. Tampak seorang wanita berambut merah maroon dengan celemek di pinggangnya-sepertinya dari dapur-yang menaiki tangga menuju kamar anak bungsunya itu.

"SAKURA!" teriaknya mencapai tiga oktaf tepat di depan pintu kamar Sakura. Belum ada respon dari dalam.

"SAKURA!" teriaknya lagi. Namun, Sakura tak juga bangun.

Wanita berambut merah maroon tadi langsung masuk ke kamar Sakura dengan cepat dan menuju tempat tidur king size Sakura.

"Sakura, Sakura!" panggil wanita itu sambil mengguncang tubuh Sakura yang masih bergelung dalam selimut.

"Enghh.." gadis pink itu mengeliat, "Apa, sih? Saku masih ngantuk.." ujarnya sambil menarik lagi selimutnya.

"Kok tanya apa, sih, Sakura? Bangun! Ini sudah jam setengah tujuh! Kau bisa terlambat ke sekolah!" seru wanita itu.

Sontak Sakura bangun dan membelalakkan mata emerald-nya.

"APA? Jam setengah tujuh, Ma?" seru Sakura kaget.

"Y-"

"Kok Mama nggak ngebangunin Saku, sih?" tanya gadis pink itu seraya melompat turun dari tempat tidurnya dan secepat kilat menyambar handuk bergambar bunga sakura yang tersalai di tempat handuk di sebelah lemari dindingnya.

Sakura langsung menuju kamar mandi tanpa menghiraukan tong sampah yang tumpah ditabraknya barusa, "Kak Ayame mana?" tanya Sakura sebelum masuk ke kamar mandi.

"Sudah pergi dari jam 6 tadi dia." jawab Ibunya enteng.

Nyonya Haruno itu berjalan menuju meja belajar Sakura dan membantu memasukkan buku-buku pelajaran Sakura hari ini. Kebetulan roster pelajarannya tertempel di dinding di atas meja belajarnya. Memang ibu yang baik. Tak sampai lima menit, Sakura keluar dari kamar mandi. Terlalu sebentar waktu untuk mandi, bukan? Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Sakura kesiangan, sih. Gadis pink itu segera menggeser pintu lemari pakaiannya yang ia desain sendiri supaya menjadi lemari dinding asal-asalan, mengambil pakaian dalam, seragam sekolah, dan kaus kaki hitam. Waktu menunjukkan pukul 6 lewat 37 menit. Sakura hanya memiliki waktu sekitar 27 menit lagi untuk sampai ke sekolah dari kegiatannya sekarang. Gadis pink itu dengan cepat mengenakan seragam sekolahnya. Rok biru dongker berlipit sepaha dengan atasan lengan pendek yang juga berwarna senada dengan roknya dan dasi merah maroon yang melilit lehernya serta kaus kaki hitam sebetis yang menyelubungi kaki jenjangnya. Sakura menuju meja riasnya, menyambar bedak 'My Baby' dan memoleskan bedak tersebut apa adanya di wajah polosnya. Setelah selesai, gadis pink itu menyambar tas sekolahnya, keluar kamar, dan turun dengan tergesa-gesa menuju ruang makan. Ia menyambar roti bakar yang tersedia di meja dan menghabiskannya dalam waktu lima menit. Sekali lagi, Ibu Sakura hanya geleng-kepala melihat Sakura. Gadis pink itu langsung menenggak habis segelas susu coklatnya dan meminum sedikit air putih. Ia segera menuju pintu depan dan memakai sepatu hitam kesayangannya.

"Ma, Saku pergi dulu!" serunya tanpa menoleh sambil berlari menuju pintu pagar.

Sekolah Sakura tidak terlalu jauh dari rumahnya. Walau disebut tidak jauh, tapi memakan waktu sekitar 15 menit juga. Sakura berlari secepat yang ia bisa. Itung-itung lari pagi untuk melangsingkan badan, pikir Sakura sementara waktu menunjukkan pukul 6 lewat 55 menit. Waktu yang tersisa hanya 5 menit lagi sebelum jam 7 tepat.

"Hwaaa! Terlambat, terlambat!" teriaknya sambil terus berlari. Tak peduli berapa orang yang sudah ditabraknya sepanjang perjalanan.

10 menit sudah Sakura berlari. Biasanya ia tak pernah terlambat karena Sakura biasanya sudah berangkat pukul setengah tujuh. Bukan bangunnya yang jam setengah tujuh.

Gerbang Konoha Senior High School sudah terlihat. Tampak oleh Sakura bahwa gerbang sekolahnya sudah ditutup. Gadis pink itu mempercepat laju larinya. Beberapa menit kemudian, Sakura sampai tepat di depan gerbang sekolahnya. Ia berhenti sejenak untuk mengatur nafasnya yang ngos-ngosan.

"Hosh.. Hosh.. Pak, buka gerbangnya, dong, Pak!" pinta Sakura dengan puppy eyes-nya pada satpam sekolahnya.

Satpam itu menggeleng, "Tidak bisa. Lihat itu," ujar satpam tadi seraya menunjuk jam dinding yang tergantung dengan manisnya di atas pintu gerbang. Jam itu menunjukkan pukul 7 lewat 10 menit.

"Tapi Pak Orochimaru, sekali ini saja, Pak. Buka gerbangnya.." pinta Sakura lagi.

"Tidak bisa!" seru satpam yang belakangan diketahui bernama Orochimaru itu.

"Huh, dasar pelit! Tau begini, aku tidak akan begadang membuat PR Biologi, Fisika, dan Matematika tadi malam!" gerutu Sakura seraya berbalik meninggalkan gerbang sekolahnya.

Tampak raut wajah iba terlukis di wajah Satpam Orochimaru.

"Hei, Nak!" panggilnya pada Sakura seraya membukakan pintu gerbang sekolah.

Merasa dipanggil, Sakura menoleh, "Ya?"

"Masuklah."

Mata Sakura langsung berbinar, "Benarkah, Pak?" tanyanya sambil berbalik menuju gerbang.

"Ya ya, tapi sekali ini saja." ujar satpam itu.

"Terima kasih, Pak!" seru Sakura seraya berlari menuju kelasnya di lantai 2 sementara waktu menunjukkan pukul 7 lewat 15 menit.

Suara derap langkah kaki gadis pink itu terdengar sangat bising di setiap koridor yang dilaluinya karena kelas-kelas sunyi. Pelajaran sudah dimulai dari 15 menit yang lalu. Sakura menaiki 2 anak tangga sekaligus. Sampailah ia di samping pintu kelas X-2, kelasnya. Sakura mengatur lagi nafasnya yang ngos-ngosan sebelum memunculkan diri di depan kelas.

"Selamat pagi," ujarnya di pintu kelas. Semua yang ada di kelas X-2 melihat ke arahnya termasuk Bu Anko, sang guru Biologi ter-killer di sekolah.

Tampak beberapa temannya berbisik-bisik melihat Sakura terlambat masuk di jam Bu Anko.

"Haruno? Sedang apa kau di situ? Masuk," suruh Bu Anko lembut.

Wajah Sakura tampak lega. Ia langsung saja nyelonong masuk dan berjalan menuju mejanya.

"Haruno, siapa yang menyuruhmu duduk? Saya hanya menyuruhmu masuk," ujar Bu Anko sambil memegang sebuah rol panjang.

"Hahahaha..!" meledaklah tawa seluruh anak-anak X-2 termasuk Naruto, sahabatnya kecuali Hyuuga Neji yang memang siswa pendiam di kelas mereka.

"DIAM!" seru Bu Anko. Sontak mereka semua langsung berhenti tertawa.

Wajah Sakura merah padam menahan malu. Ia berjalan sambil sedikit menunduk ke depan menuju meja guru dan berdiri di sebelahnya. Setelah Sakura berdiri di samping meja guru, tepatnya di sebelah Bu Anko, guru biologi berambut hitam pendek dengan kuncir model nanas itu berbalik menghadap Sakura.

"Haruno," panggilnya.

"I-Iya, Bu?" jawab gadis berambut pink itu sedikit gemetar.

"Kau tahu sekarang jam berapa?"

"jam tujuh lewat lima belas," jawab Sakura setelah melirik jam tangan merah maroon-nya.

"Kau tahu apa hukumannya jika terlambat di jam pelajaran saya, 'kan?"

Sakura mengangguk sambil menelan ludahnya. Gugup. Tampak seorang murid berambut pirang pucat dengan poni yang menutupi mata kanannya-Yamanaka Ino, dan seorang murid lagi yang berambut coklat dicepol 2 seperti panda-Tenten, cekikikan melihat Sakura yang diberi hukuman. Gadis berambut soft pink itu segera memberikan deathglare terbaiknya pada 2 orang temannya itu.

"Sekarang, turun ke lapangan upacara dan hormat pada tiang bendera sampai jam saya selesai." ujar Bu Anko seraya berbalik lagi menghadap murid-muridnya yang sempat terlantar(?) sesaat.

"Tapi, Bu, saya sudah mengerjakan PR yang Ibu berikan kemarin. Masa saya disetrap?" protes gadis pink itu tak terima.

"Hal itu tidak hubungannya. Kumpulkan PR-mu dan segera ke lapangan," suruhnya.

Sakura beralih menatap Naruto dengan tatapan aku-tidak-mau-disuruh-hormat-bendera. Lelaki berambut pirang spike itu hanya menggedikkan bahunya tanda tak tahu. Ingin rasanya Sakura membanting apa saja yang bisa dibanting saat ini.

"Ada apa lagi, Haruno? Kumpul PR-mu dan segera ke lapangan," ujar Bu Anko lagi, "Anak-anak, kumpulkan PR kalian sekarang." suruhnya.

Anak-anak X-2 mulai berdiri dari meja masing-masing.

"Sebentar," cegah Bu Anko, "Siapa yang tidak membuat PR segera angkat tangan sebelum saya periksa." suruh Bu Anko lagi.

Naruto memasukkan kembali buku PR-nya ke dalam tas dan mengangkat tangannya, "Saya, Bu," ujarnya enteng.

"Uzumaki, kau juga turun ke lapangan dan hormat bendera bersama Haruno." ujar Bu Anko lagi.

Naruto berjalan menuju Sakura, sahabatnya yang sedang mengumpulkan PR.

"Ah ya, Haruno, letakkan tasmu di mejamu." titah Bu Anko. Sakura berjalan menuju mejanya yang juga merupakan meja Naruto dengan lesu.

Setelah itu, Sakura berbalik dan berjalan keluar kelas bersama Naruto.

Di koridor, Sakura mengeluarkan uneg-unegnya, "Hu-uh! Menyebalkan! Aku 'kan **hanya** terlambat masuk 15 menit!"

"15 menit kau bilang hanya, Sakura-chan?" seru Naruto kaget, "Itu lama, tau! Kau ini," lanjutnya.

"Hei, Baka," panggil Sakura.

"Jangan panggil Baka terus, dong! Ntar aku Baka benaran.." ujar Naruto cemberut.

"Bawaan dari lahir, 'kan?" tanya Sakura sambil sedikit tertawa.

"Enak saja!"

"Udah, udah. Nar, bukannya tadi kau megang buku tulis, ya? PR Biologi, 'kan?" tanya gadis pink itu. Naruto hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban ya.

"Lalu kenapa kau tidak kumpul PR-mu?"

"Biar kita disetrap sama-sama!" jawab lelaki blonde spike itu ceria seraya menyengir dengan cengiran khasnya.

"Naruto.. Kau memang sahabat yang baik!" seru Sakura dengan mata berkaca-kaca yang sedikit dibuat-buat.

Kedua sahabat itu sampai di lapangan, tepatnya di tiang bendera. Gadis bermata emerald itu memalingkan wajahnya dan mendongak ke atas, ke tempat kelasnya berada. Tampak Bu Anko berdiri di luar kelas, melihat mereka yang belum juga hormat pada tiang bendera. Bu Anko memberi isyarat untuk segera hormat bendera atau hukuman ditambah. Sakura langsung menyokeh sahabatnya untuk segera hormat bendera. Sakura dan Naruto mengangkat tangan kanan masing-masing dan meletakkan ujung tangan di pelipis kanan seraya mendongak ke atas. Hormat. Bu Anko kembali masuk ke kelas setelah kedua muridnya sudah mulai menjalani hukuman yang diberikannya sesuai kesepakatan anak-anak X-2 saat awal pertemuan.

Beberapa murid yang berlalu-lalang sempat berhenti sesaat untuk melihat kedua sahabat yang kompak itu hormat bendera.

"Hhh.. Nyebelin, ah! Berapa lama kita harus hormat begini?" gerutu Sakura sebal.

Lelaki blonde spike di sebelahnya itu melirik jam tangan hitam metaliknya yang melingkar dengan manisnya di tangannya yang berkulit gelap, kuning langsat. Katakanlah begitu, "Sekitar sejam lagi," ujarnya enteng.

"APAA? Sejam lagi?" seru Sakura kaget.

"Ya. 'Kan pelajaran Bu Anko 2 jam." Lanjut Naruto sambil tetap pada aktivitasnya.

"Hu-uh! Mana habis ini Matematika pula!" gerutu gadis emerald itu lagi, "Semoga saja Pak Kakashi terlambat masuk 1 jam pelajaran." doanya tulus dan khusyuk.

Naruto hanya sweatdrop mendengar doa sahabatnya itu. Ia tahu betul tentang Sakura yang sangat tidak menyukai pelajaran Biologi, Matematika, IPS, dan Fisika. Tak jauh berbeda dengan Naruto. Hanya saja, lelaki blonde spike itu sangat menyukai pelajaran Matematika. Itu saja.

**-Time Skip-**

**1 jam kemudian..**

KRIING!

Bel tanda ganti jam pelajaranpun berbunyi. Beberapa saat kemudian, Bu Anko keluar kelas dan pergi begitu saja menuju ruang guru. Naruto dan Sakura langsung berlari ke kelas begitu Bu Anko tidak terlihat lagi. Sesampai di kelas, dua sahabat itu segera menuju mejanya, membuka tas, mengambil botol air dan menenggak habis air di dalam botol itu.

"Huaahh! Legaa..!" seru mereka berdua bersamaan.

Ino dan Tenten langsung menghampiri Sakura, "Hei, Forehead, gimana tadi? Asyik, gak?" tanya gadis pirang pucat itu sambil berusaha menahan tawa melihat wajah Sakura yang memerah terkena panas.

"Oh! Asyik sekali!" jawabnya sedikit sebal, "Kau mau coba, Ino-pig?" Sakura balik bertanya dengan nada menyebalkan.

"Udahan, deh, berantemnya!" lerai Naruto.

"Males!" seru Sakura dan Ino kompak.

Baru saja mereka mau melanjutkan pertengkaran tak penting yang sempat tertunda tadi, Seorang siswa dengan celana penjang biru dongker, atasan kemeja putih lengan pendek dan rompi biru dongker tanpa lengan yang melapisi kemejanya serta dasi merah maroon yang melingkari kerah kemejanya-seragam sekolah untuk laki-laki, Uchiha Sasuke si ketua kelas berteriak, "Pak Kakashi sudah datang!"

Beberapa saat kemudian, seorang lelaki berambut perak dengan masker hitam yang menutupi hampir seluruh wajahnya serta sebuah novel bersampul jingga dengan judul 'Icha-'Icha Paradise' yang tak pernah absen dari tangannya, Hatake Kakashi sang guru Matematika, menampakkan batang hidungnya sementara waktu menunjukkan pukul sembilan kurang lima menit.

"Selamat pagi, Anak-anak," sapa Pak Kakashi begitu masuk kelas.

"Pagi, Paakk.." balas anak-anak X-2 ogah-ogahan. Pasalnya, guru Matematika mesum mereka ini pasti hanya duduk manis di meja setelah memberikan catatan seabreg atau latihan segunung.

Tapi tampaknya takdir berkata lain. Pak Kakashi menutup novelnya yang tidak diperuntukkan untuk anak di bawah umur itu.

"Simpan semua buku yang berhubungan dengan Matematika dan.." Pak Kakashi menggantungkan kalimatnya. Anak-anak mulai merasakan firasat buruk terlebih Sakura. Dan benar saja.

"Keluarkan selembar kertas. Kita ulangan sekarang." lanjutnya santai.

1 detik..

2 detik..

5 detik..

"APAA?" seru mereka semua serentak, "Ulangan, Pak?" lanjut Sakura yang tidak terima.

"Sebelum itu, kumpulkan PR kalian yang saya berikan minggu lalu." titah Pak Kakashi.

Sasuke bangkit dari kursinya, menghampiri setiap meja untuk mengumpulkan buku PR teman-temannya dan meletakkannya di meja guru sementara Pak Kakashi membagikan soal ulangan. Gadis bermata emerald yang duduk di bangku nomor dua dari belakang di deret paling kiri menghadap papan tulis itu tampak berkeringat dingin sementara lelaki bermata sapphire di sebelahnya hanya duduk diam sambil tersenyum simpul melihat soal-soal ulangan yang tertera di lembaran kertas HVS ukuran A4 itu.

"Aduh.. Gimana, nih? Ulangan gak bilang-bilang," gerutu Sakura pelan.

Inilah salah satu hal yang tidak disukai oleh anak-anak X-2. Pak Kakashi tidak pernah memberi tahu jika ada ulangan. Otomatis, murid-murid harus belajar setiap malam.

TING!

Muncul sebuah ciptaan Thomas Alva Edison yang bersinar terang di atas kepala pink Sakura pertanda ia mendapat sebuah ide yang menurutnya cemerlang.

"Naruto-kun," panggil gadis bermata emerald itu baik-baik.

"Apa? Pasti ada maunya, nih." ujar Nauto yang mencium bau niat tidak baik Sakura.

"Aku nyontek, yah?" pintanya tak lupa memasang puppy eyes terbaiknya. Inilah enaknya punya sahabat jago Matematika. Tinggal nyontek aja!

"Haahh.. Dasar.." Naruto mengangguk. Mata emerald Sakura berbinar mendengar jawaban Naruto.

"Yak! Jangan ada yang menyontek. Saya akan monitor kalian semua dari sini," ujar Pak Kakashi tiba-tiba dari meja guru, "Ulangan dimulai!" lanjutnya.

Anak-anak mulai sibuk mengerjakan soal demi soal yang hanya sepuluh buah itu. Sepuluh, sih, sepuluh. Tapi bagi Sakura serasa seratus soal. Namun, anak-anak tidak khawatir sama sekali dengan pernyataan Pak Kakashi yang "Saya akan monitor kalian semua dari sini," barusan. Mengapa? Karena mereka sudah sangat hapal dengan kebiasaan guru mesum mereka satu itu. 10 menit kemudian, guru Matematika bermasker itu pasti akan lalai kembali dengan novel kesayangannya. Guru yang tidak bertanggung jawab.

Dan benar saja, Pak Kakashi sudah terlena dengan novelnya. Kesempatan emas yang langsung dipergunakan oleh seluruh anak-anak X-2 terutama Sakura. Naruto sudah menjawab soal ketujuh sementara Sakura belum mengerjakan satu soalpun. Gadis pink itu menoel sahabatnya,

"Nar, nomor satu apa?" bisik Sakura seraya menunjukkan soal perbandingan volume pada Naruto.

"Ya ampun, Sakura-chan! Itu 'kan soal paling gampang!" seru Naruto pelan dan sedikit sweatdrop dengan sahabatnya itu.

"Gampang katamu, susah kataku! Nyontek, ya?"

"Haahh.. Iya, deh, iya.." ujar Naruto menyerah seraya menggeser kertas jawabannya yang sudah terjawab tujuh soal, "Cepat nyalinnya!" suruh Naruto sambil memperhatikan Pak Kakashi kalau-kalau guru mesum itu melihat Sakura dan dirinya yang memberi jawaban.

**-Time Skip-**

**30 menit kemudian..**

Sakura masih belum selesai menyalin tujuh soal dari lembar jawaban Naruto.

"Kumpulkan kertas ulangan kalian 5 menit lagi." ujar Pak Kakashi tiba-tiba. Beberapa murid sudah mengumpulkan kertas ulangan mereka.

"Sakura-chan! Cepat! Lama amat, sih?" gerutu Naruto sedikit sebal.

"Sebentar! Baru nomor enam, nih! Jawabannya panjang-panjang semua!" seru Sakura. Kelas mulai rebut. Banyak yang kalang-kabut karena tak cukup waktu.

"Cepat, Sakura-chan!" suruh Naruto panik.

"Bentar!"

"3 menit lagi," ujar Pak Kakashi santai.

"APAA? Hiyaa...!" anak-anak X-2 semakin ribut.

"Minta kertasku!" Naruto langsung menyambar kertas ulangannya dari Sakura.

"Ehh?" Sakura kaget sementara Naruto secepat kilat menulis jawaban soal yang tersisa.

"10..9..8..7.." Pak Kakashi menghitung mundur waktu yang tersisa sebelum bel istirahat berbunyi.

"Hiyaaa.. Buruan, buruan!" seru Naruto pada dirinya sendiri sementara Sakura diam membeku tak tahu mau melakukan apa.

"6..5..4..3..2.."

"Ini, Pak!" seru Naruto sambil menyambar kertas ulangan Sakura untuk dikumpul.

"1.."

KRIING!

Bel istirahat berbunyi. Pak Kakashi keluar kelas sambil menenteng kertas ulangan setelah sebelumnya menutup pelajaran.

"Hyaa.. Untung dah! Aku bisa jawab semua!" seru Naruto jejingkrakan.

"Huwaa! Aku hanya menjawab enam soaall!" teriak Sakura sambil mencak-mencak tak jelas. Naruto, Ino, dan Tenten justru tertawa terpingkal-pingkal melihat kesialan Sakura pagi ini.

Selagi Naruto sedang asyik-asyiknya tertawa, seorang siswa berambut hitam pendek dan sedikit mirip anjing-Inuzuka Kiba, menepuk bahunya, "Oi, Nar!" panggilnya.

Naruto langsung menghentikan tawanya, "Apa?"

"Temani aku ke perpus, yuk!"

"Oke!" Naruto mengiyakan ajakan Kiba, "Sakura-chan, aku ke perpus, ya!" seru Naruto dan langsung pergi bersama Kiba sebelum mendapat jawaban dari sahabatnya.

"Loh?" gadis bermata emerald itu hanya bisa bercengok ria saja.

"Forehead, kita ke kantin, yuk!" ajak Ino.

"Haa.. Okelah.." respon Sakura masih tetap tidak bersemangat.

"Aku gak ikut, ya! Neji-kun sudah menungguku," ujar Tenten cepat.

"Ehemm.. Pasangan baru, nih!" celetuk Sakura dan Ino berbarengan. Wajah Tenten langsung dihiasi oleh semburat merah.

"Langgeng, yaw!" seru Ino ketika dua sejoli, Neji dan Tenten keluar dari kelas.

"Ayo kita ke kantin, Ino-pig!" seru Sakura seraya menarik tangan Ino.

"Pelan-pelan napa?" protes gadis pirang pucat itu tak terima ditarik-tarik sambil berlari menuju kantin.

**Di kantin..**

Ino dan Sakura segera mencari tempat untuk duduk. Memang susah mencari tempat duduk di kantin mereka. Mengapa? Itu karena makanan dan minuman di kantin mereka terkenal sangat enak. Jadi sangat jarang pula ada murid yang membawa bekal sendiri. Dan harga makanan di kantin mereka juga terjangkau.

"Sakura, sepertinya kita tidak dapat tempat duduk lagi, deh," celetuk Ino sambill celingukan mencari tempat duduk yang sudah penuh semua.

"Hu'um.. Selalu begini. Yasudah, kita pesan makanan saja dulu dan kita makan di taman belakang," ujar Sakura.

Kedua gadis itupun berjalan menuju tempat kue-kue dan minuman dingin. Sakura segera mengambil kotak kue yang telah tersedia, mengambil beberapa kue kesukaannya, kue sus, dan mengambil fanta botol. Gadis pink itu menuangkan isi botol itu ke gelas plasti transparan. Tujuannya adalah, tak lain supaya tidak repot-repot balik ke kantin hanya untuk mengembalikan botol minuman. Sementara Ino mengambil sebuah kue tart, risol, dan kue sus serta sprite kaleng. Gadis bermata emerald dan gadis nermata aquamarine itu segera membayar semua yang mereka ambil barusan.

"Ayo, Ino-pig, kita ke taman belakang sekarang," ajak Sakura. Ino mengangguk mengiyakan ajakan Sakura.

Merekapun berjalan menuju taman belakang sambil tertawa-tawa.

"Oi, Forehead! Gimana tuh, perkembangannya? Sama si pantat ayam itu, loohh.."

"A-Apaan, sih?" muncul semburat merah di pipi Sakura, "Bicara saja jarang. Paling kalo ada perlu doang." lanjutnya.

"Huahahaha! Mukamu lucu sekali jika merah begitu!" seru Ino di sela tawanya seraya menunjuk-nunjuk wajah Sakura dengan tidak elitnya.

"Grr.." geram Sakura, "Bagaimana perkembanganmu dengan Shikamaru si cowok pemalas itu, Ino-pig?" Sakura balik menanyakn hal yang sama pada temannya itu. Seketika itu juga tawa Ino berhenti.

"Ehh.. Ituu.. Aaa.." semburat merah juga menghampiri wajah Ino.

"Jyahahahaha!" meledaklah tawa Sakura melihat hal itu, "Kau jauh lebih lucu dan aneh dengan muka merah begitu, Ino-pig!" seru Sakura sambil tertawa.

Tanpa mereka sadari, ada seseorang yang berambut pirang panjang seperti Ino walau berbeda poninya di balik tikungan koridor di depan mereka.

"Pokoknya mukamu aneh!" seru Sakura lagi sambil tetap tertawa.

"Mukamu yang aneh, Forehead!" balas Ino tak terima.

"Yang aneh itu mukamu, In-"

BRUK!

Ucapan Sakura terhenti. Ia menabrak seseorang yang di tikungan tadi. Ino hanya memandang pemandangan itu tanpa berkedip. Mengapa? Pasalnya, fanta merah yang dibawa oleh Sakura tadi tumpah semua di baju seragam sekolah anak yang ditabraknya itu. Seseorang yang berambut pirang panjang dengan poni yang menutupi mata kirinya itu langsung berdiri setelah terjatuh tadi. Begitu juga dengan Sakura.

"Hiaa! Maafkan aku! Aku tidak sengaja!" seru Sakura sambil bungkuk-bungkuk di hadapan orang itu. Namun, apa balasannya? Seseorang yang bajunya ketumpahan fanta tadi pergi begitu saja selagi Sakura bungkuk-bungkuk minta maaf.

Beberapa murid yang ada di sana memandang sinis ke arah seseorang tadi. Sakura cengok.

"Apa-apaan, sih, dia? Bukannya merespon permintaan maafku, malah pergi begitu saja!" geram Sakura sebal sambil mengepalkan tangan kanannya, "Siapa, sih, dia?" lanjut Sakura yang hendak mengejar seseorang yang ditabraknya tadi. Tapi Ino keburu menahan Sakura.

"Apa, sih?" seru Sakura sebal.

"Kau tidak tau siapa dia, Forehead?" tanya Ino kaget.

"Memang dia siapa?" tanya Sakura sarkastis.

"Dia-"

"Nanti saja!" potong Sakura dan segera mengejar seseorang tadi.

Gadis emerald itu langsung mencekal lengan kiri seseorang tadi.

"Hei! Kau cowok, tapi sopan sedikit pada wanita, kenapa?" bentak Sakura tiba-tiba di hadapannya. Ia langsung tahu seseorang itu cowok dari seragam sekolahnya yang memang untuk cowok. Murid-murid yang ada di sana berhenti melakukan aktivitasnya melihat ada ribut-ribut.

Namun, lelaki berambut pirang panjang itu diam saja dan menatap Sakura seakan-akan menatap sebuah ruangan yang kosong-melompong. Tatapan kosong dan kesepian.

"Kau bisu atau apa?" bentak Sakura lagi.

"Bukan urusanmu." balasnya dingin sambil berlalu begitu saja.

"Apa-apaan, sih? Dasar aneh!" umpat Sakura sebal, 'Tatapannya tadi kok seperti tatapan orang kesepian, ya? batin Sakura sedikit bingung.

**TBC**

**Author**(abal) **Bacot's Corner**

**Hiyaaa! ****Gaje nan aneh bin abal! *teriak-teriak sendiri***

**Gomen kalo judul dan isi gak nyambung. Saia tidak pandai mencari judul yang baik. *nangis di pojokan***

**Gomen kalo typo masih betebaran dan deskripsinya aneh. ****Saia memang bego dalam hal deskripsi. T_T**

**Ohya, anggap aja pelajaran anak SMA di sekolah Sakura tadi seperti pelajaran anak SMP, yak! Berhubung author**(abal) **yang membuat fic ini masih kelas IX.**

**Thanks berat bagi yang udah baca fic saia**(kayak ada yang baca aja) **apalagi sampai merepiu. Saia sangat senang! *lebay***

**Akhir kata,**

**Review, please?**

**Sign,**

**Deidei Rinnepero**


End file.
